Famliy dinner with Marcellus
by Malbro King
Summary: Lilin x Ichigo Nova Bassing Cloud Bassing Isshen Bassing, Hints of SEX or Intercourse the 2nd part to Lilin x Hichigo ?. REVIEW are aprecated now again! voilence


well here you Squeal to Hichigo x Lilin? well this is Ichigo x Lilin of Course,this is when Lilin,Nova,Cloud have a Dinner with Ichigo famliy and Hanataro and Me are there to make sure nothing goes wrong. Isshin Bassing,Kon Bassing. i might do a Yuzu x Isshin when i do it be Nice,Becuase that will be my frist Cest story and this is my 3rd Romance story,i will have to put all my other stories "on hold" i will be working on Romance stories for now...

* * *

Nova Cloud Ririn were in there Gigai's and were in Urahara's shop geting ready and Dressed Cloud was a Little Worried about how the Dinner would go and regets geting the Family invloied,He was dressed like a Proper Gentalmen. Nova was in his Usaual cloaths,he felt Enormas Pressure on himself,he kept pacing back and Forth, Ururu (Me: that mindless bitch) came from the wall thing,Rrin came from behind it and Reviled her self in a Pink ball room Dress. "what do you think ?" she asked Spining around in it "you look Great !" Cloud said with excitiment. Urahara came out all dressed up Nova looked at him, so did every body else "Daddy where are you going ?" Ririn asked with her hand's on her hips. "Im going with you all" Urahara answered. 

Ririn repiled "NOOOO why there are'nt going to be any Hollows Arncers (sp) and Besides Hanataro and Marcellus are going to be there so thre is no worry" "No no no no i need to make sure you and Ichigo don't do any naughty things" Urahara repiled shaking his Finger back and Forth Ririn truned her back and ran out Blushing. Cloud shook his head of the Thought Ririn and Ichigo in Bed under the Cover's Moaning and ugh Cloud had Passed out with Red all over himself.

Every body Sweat droped at this Nova went back to pacing back and forth. "Nova" Ururu called him. Nova looked down at her. and Blushed a little and closed up his Hoddie Sometimes she can be so Cute (Me: Ririn Cutter than that mindeless Whore). Urahara smile a bit his children were growing up fast,they may be his creations but all the time it felt like having kids,the most. he grabed his trademark fan and laughed behind it. Cloud said "uh Urahara-san don't do that at the dinner" Urahara asked rasing his eye "why ?" "becuase marcellus will zap out on You if you do" Cloud repiled .That thought send siver don't his back he remeberd last time what happened 3 months in the hospital.

KUROSAKI HOUSE

Isshen was waiting for every body Karin was over her friend house Yuzu was cooking the only ones who were finished and set were Hanataro in his usal clothes,Marcellus sleep (Me: im so lazy) at the table th 3 of them waited,Marcellus then woke up. Isshen tried to make converstation "Hey Marcellus aren't you happy,My son is Finally Geting Hiched i think i heard them both going at last night" Hanataro choked on his salava Marcellus suddenly came back to earth "huh did you say something" he looked at Isshen. Isshen and Hanataro fell down. "what ?" Marcellus sounded confused "any way he kinda looked depressed he might not be Love making right the advice i gave him he must have used it Idoit he was surppose to do the oppsite of what i said" Isshen said thinking. Marcellus sent glares in his way "your a sick man" Ichigo came down dressed up finally. Isshen eyes lited up, he suudedly attacked Ichigo, Ichigo clothes were now dirty and Messed up.

"so son you let your g-" Isshenn was cut off by the sucker punch he reciced by Marcellus. Hanataro sweat droped "Idoit he just got dressed and he has to get dressed AGAIN !!!!" Marcellus was about to beat the crap out of Isshen, he cracked his Knuckles Hanatro and Ichigo held him back from going on "hey come on let goo i'll drop him in the hospital GRRR CHA YA YA YA -sighhhhhhhhh- fine i ive up now get off of me please" Marcellus complianed (Me: i should have busted a cap on both of them) they both let go "it alright Marcellus i'll go back up and change into something else" Ichigo said going back up and sighed at his father stupidty

12 minutes later Icigo came back down and the door bell rung Hanataro tried to look threw the hole thing but he relized he was too short he sat in a Coner of Disapointment. Every body Sweat droped at this. and Yuzu looked threw the peep hole and saw Lilin,Cloud,Nova and Urahara. 5 minutes later every body was at the table (Me: im geting lazy). Isshen decided to make Converstation "so Whn are you 2 gonna hit it off" Urahara ears perked up Ichigo choaked on his drink, Lilin Blushed full red. "when the wedding" Isshen asked again Marcellus threw a fork at him Isshen Ducked under the table, the fork went right threw the wall. "will you shut up and EAT !!!" marcellus sat down and finsihed his 6th box of Pizza. "Marcellus you agreed you would behave yourself" Hanataro Whispered "alright alright i'll try" Marcellus repiled Urahara picked up his fan Cloud looked at him and Mouthed 'no,no,no don't' he ignored cloud warning and laughed at Marcellus behind that stuipd fan.

"Me thinks your jelous" Urahara said Marcellus shot a Killer glare at him Lilin try to clam everyone down "uh uh ehy Hanataro how is Unohana" "she fine pretty heathy" Hanataro repiled "hn i heard her Zaraki are sercitly dating" Ichigo cut in. "wow im so happy for them" Yuzu said Smiling Warmly Isshen "wow Zaraki Hit that ?, hm it reminds m when me and your mother hiit it off and then had you Ichigo" Ichigo felt Emberassed Marcellus got up and grab a piece of Chicken and shoved itright up Isshens Mouth "hm hm hn mnm" Isshen could'nt take it out Marcellus went back and sat down. every body was talking loud, Marcellus was geting mad and furious, Urahara was wacthing ichigo to make sure both of them did'nt do any ... well Hanataro was trying to calm Marcellus down , he got up and "I CAN'T TAKE IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYBODY SHUT UP !!!!!!!! GOD URAHARA SHUT THE FUCK UP" that yell cause everybody to fall out of there seats, marcellus fliped over the table and yelled like an ape and threw a chair that hit Isshen,in the face and pick up the chair that was Hanataro's and threw it at Urahara,he got up and ran left, "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH !!!!" he yelled picking up kon and throwing him out the window and smacked Nova fave and Did a high leg kick on Cloud knocking them both out, Marcellus hoped like a gorilla, Ichigo was ready summon his Zanpato,he did'nt want to hurt the boy but he did'nt want him to hurt his Little Brid but insted Marcellus jumped out the glass window, ran away yelling.Ichigo picked up Lilin bridal stlye and carried her upsatrs Urahara ran up quickly pass the Massive mess to stop them but just then Marcellus Jumped back in the house yelling grabed a chair and threw at Urahara it knocked him down and then threw him against the wall "UAGHHHH AH LA LA GHHHH" Marcellus picked up the table and Broke it in half "forgot my Bookbag" he said and jumped threw the wall.

That night Lilin and Ichigo lost there virtnerty, they had sex for 54 miuntes. END

* * *

AN: last night at 2/10/08 6:55 pm-5:03 am there was a black out so i could'nt do this i told this story to my mom during this and she said "im sure they won't invite you to anything no more" but they will invite me to there wedding. and make sure to vote for my poll 


End file.
